First time
by Seana26
Summary: Roni is a badass, but what happened if the bar she owns will be robbed? If she can protect her businesses and herself? What will Rogers react at the news he could lose her?
1. First time

Roni was laying on her side when she felt his warm hand on her hip, he was still there even though his night shift started in about twenty minutes. Rogers leaned over to reach her ear, he grabbed it with his teeth and sucked until he heard a soft moan coming from her mouth.

"If you wanted to wake me, that was the best way to do it." she said, turning to face him.

"Good, you're awake." he said, sucking on a spot on her neck.

"Shouldn't you go to work?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes, but you're too beautiful to leave you here."

"You have to try or you supervisor will kick your nice ass at work."

"You think I have a nice ass hm?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"I have to say, that there are some parts of you I find… nice."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes." she lifted herself to kiss his lips. "when you get back from work." she said, standing up from the bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought I'd open the bar for two extra hours. I won't be so lonely without you." she winked at him.

Rogers took a step towards her and grabbed her into his tight embrace, he had to admit that spending days… and nights with Roni was the best thing of his life. Sex was so amazing that he didn't want to leave her, but his night shifts brought him back into the world a bit.

"Be careful okay?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You're the one who is hunting bad guys, detective." she smiled. "besides there will be only some drunk guys and I have my baseball bat with me."

"I would give everything to see you in action, but I really have to go." he kissed her lips once again.

"I'll be waiting." she smiled.

Roni was about to close the bar, she hadn't earned much, but at least she hadn't waited for Rogers like some longing wife. The time they spent together was amazing for her, she didn't believe she could be happy again, but every time she was with him, the smile couldn't come off from her face. Roni was cleaning the last glasses, when she heard the loud noise of the door ring.

"Sorry, we're closed for today." she shouted.

She saw a tall man, his face was covered with a wool scarf and he carried something in his big hands, her hand searched for the baseball bat under the counter, but before she could reach it, a massive pain pierced her right arm. She could swear she saw a light and later she felt another source of pain in her ribs, the guy had kicked her so hard she couldn't breathe. He threw some glasses at her and after a moment a glass rain hurt her cheek and head. Roni was determinate to protect her business, but after a few minutes of overwhelming pain, she passed out, the last thing she saw was a guy running away with all the money she earned that day.

Rogers was already late, but saying goodbye to Roni wasn't that easy at it seemed. He ran to his desk just before his mates came in for coffee. He looked at his desk, full of papers and other stuff he couldn't even recognize. Rogers decided to make something useful at work, where nothing bad had happened since two weeks before. He was bored and that boredom made him crazy. After a hour and half of cleaning his desk from papers, files and stuff he didn't know where to put, he made a small break for coffee. He was just about to leave when he heard Jack calling his name.

"Rogers!" he yelled, "you're going with me."

"Sure. What happened?"

"Someone was so stupid and stole money from Roni's bar."

"Is the guy alive? I heard she has a baseball bat under the counter."

"We'll go and see." Jack smiled.

Roni's eyes opened slowly, she felt a burning pain in her ribs, her vision was blurry and for a second she didn't know where she was. She felt some glass pieces on her head, when she lifted her hand to check it, she felt a hot liquid on her fingers. Roni sat down with a massive pain in her whole body, she tried to reach the phone, but it was too painful. She breathed in and out for a moment and after that she tried again, when the phone fell on the floor she picked the right number. She threw the phone away and rested her back on the cupboard, she closed her eyes, trying to stay awake for when police would arrive, but after a few breaths, she felt her head spinning, she could barely open her eyes. Roni sat there when she saw some blue-red lights and heard some loud voices.

Roni was sitting on the bar chair, one of the paramedics was removing a glass from her cheek when she saw him, he looked just like she remembered. She lifted her sight to look into his eyes, she saw something in his gaze, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Roni." he approached her with his co-worker, "are you okay?" he lifted his hand, but after a moment changed his mind.

"Yes, it's just some bruises."

"No, it's not." the paramedic said, looking at her, "you have some broken ribs and a concussion and I would love to see you in the hospital if there is no one who will look after you tonight."

"I'll be fine."

"You have to stay awake for at least five hours from now. If you go to sleep, you probably won't wake up."

"I'll stay with her." Rogers said, looking at Jack, "right Jack? We have to take care of our favorite bartender."

"Of course. I'll tell the captain." he nodded, "Roni when you feel better I'll write down your deposition. Don't worry. We'll find that guy."

"Thank you." she said, looking at Jack.

After a small talk with Jack, Roni looked at Rogers again, she didn't know what to say, he almost told everyone that they were together. She tried to stand up when her head spun again, but this time she felt his warm touch around her waist. He grabbed her tight and checked if she was okay.

"We're going to my place." he whispered.

"No, we're not" she whispered back, "how we explain that you brought me to your house huh?"

"I don't care." he muttered, "as long as I know you're safe."

"I'll be. You could just stay here and…"

"With all those guys?" he pointed on his mates doing police work. "first we're going to the hospital." he pulled her gently.

"I don't need.."

"It wasn't a question," he said with the concern look.

"Will you at least let me take some things from upstairs?"

"Yes, but I'll help you go there."

"Fine." she said, pushing him away.

"Stubborn baby." he whispered.

"I heard that!"

"I know." he smiled.

Rogers opened the door with his free hand, in the other one he carried the shopping they made on the way back from the hospital. Roni was fine, except some bruises and painful ribs, but just in case they told them to not let her sleep for a while. When he managed to open the door, he let her in first and later closed it behind them. Roni still had a problem with moving, but she was tough and didn't want to admit that she was in so much pain.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, putting the groceries on the kitchen island.

"Not really." she answered, "but if I can't sleep… maybe we can finish what you started earlier" she said, taking a few steps toward him.

"It would be amazing, but I don't want to crush you with my weight, I don't want to hurt you." he kissed her forehead.

"You're right." she said, looking at him.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked again, "I can make lasagna."

"You should start from that! I love lasagna."

"Okay, go and take a shower and I will cook dinner."

"Amazing plan detective." she brushed his lips with hers "I'll be right back."

"If you don't come back in thirty minutes… I'll come there for you." he yelled.

"You wish!" she answered, closing the bathroom door.

After the most amazing lasagna Roni had ever eaten, they laid on the bed together. She was tired, bruised and all she wished for was a bit of sleep after the dinner, but Rogers knew that she had to wait for bit longer. He had been worried about her since he saw her face covered with blood in her bar. He was afraid of losing her, even though they never called each other a "couple". After a moment he turned on the TV, put his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to his body, when he felt how she shivered. Rogers stood up, took a blanket and after a moment Roni's body was covered with fluffy fabric. She pulled herself closer to him until she felt his strong, warm body behind her back. She smiled to herself, trying to not close her eyes.

"It's our first time." she whispered.

"Our first time?" he asked confused.

"The first time we lay in the same bed and don't have sex."

"Roni."

"Yes?"

"I...love ...our first time." he said, hugging her tighter.

"I love it too." she said, turning to him. "are we… a couple now?" she asked, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

Rogers looked at her bruised face, he caressed it with his thumb and after a moment he kissed her passionately, like it was their first kiss ever. Roni looked at him, trying to read what he had in mind.

"I almost died Roni." he whispered, "I almost died seeing you there, covered in blood and bruises and… I couldn't touch you, couldn't help you because no one knows about us. It's not just sex for me. I care about you, I never wanted to spend my days with anyone, but you showed up in my life and I want to touch you, kiss you, hug you in front of all those people and if I'll find that guy who hurt you…." his jaw clenched, "I'll kill him."

Roni turned to Rogers fully, he looked at him again, she never thought he would say that, she never thought she would lay with him in one bed, feeling saved and… loved. She pulled his face to hers, after their lips connected, she brushed them gently, but after a moment he opened them a bit so his tongue could get into her mouth. Their tongues danced together until both of them needed some air. He hugged her tight, pulling her near his warm body, she rested her head on her favorite spot, between his arm and neck and put a small kiss on the place. She smiled to herself looking at his resting face and after a moment they both fell asleep.


	2. All you need

Rogers slowly opened his eyes, he felt her warm body beneath his touch right before he woke up. Her face was still sore and some of the bruises had become yellow, but Roni didn't complain at all. The guy who did it was still free, but Rogers had promised himself that he would find him, dead or alive. He closed his eyes once again, pulling her closer to his body, he kissed her hair and for a moment they laid together, tangled in each other bodies.

"Good morning." she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning." he answered, kissing her neck.

Roni opened her eyes, trying to focus on the clock on the nightstand, but every time Rogers' lips touched her skin, she froze beneath his touch. She bit her lip, trying not to moan, but before she did it, his hand went to her breast.

"Aren't you supposed to…" she started, "go to work or something?"

"Yes, but I have some work to do here." he smiled, licking her ear.

He rolled her onto her back, looking at her for a moment to admire how beautiful she was, and he kissed her lips, entering them with his tongue. Roni opened her eyes, moaning and trying to catch her breath. She lifted herself and before he knew it, Rogers' back touched the bed. He was so impressed by her strength that he didn't notice her hands running under the waistband of his boxers. Rogers closed his eyes and took a deep breath when her cold hands touched his member. She caressed it gently, looking at his stoned face, she kissed his lips, and went down to his neck, her hand was still touching him when they both heard a rang.

Roni lifted her head and smiled, trying to focus on what she was doing.

"Go, detective, you should totally answer that call."

"Roni…" he whispered, grabbing his phone from the stand. "Rogers," he answered.

Her lips went lower, she was kissing the way down, squeezing his penis every time her mouth touched his bare skin. She lifted her sight, he was trying to control himself, but his eyes were shut.

"Ooff course." he said with a higher voice, when her lips touched his belly, "mhmm, yes." he opened his eyes and saw her evil smile.

"No!" he screamed before her mouth touched the tip of his penis. "no it wasn't no for you sir. I just… my cat wanted to eat something. I had to stop him."

Rogers' hand went to her hair, he pulled her up and gave her a small kiss, Rogers pulled her to his body, she was laying on his chest when he finished the call.

"Did you really want to do ….this?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, we didn't try it yet and you were talking with your boss." she giggled.

"You think it was funny?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"A bit. He must be thrilled. At once you have a cat."

"Babe, he knows I don't have a cat." he kissed her hair.

"Well if you get a cat someday… you should call it Roni," she said, lifting herself from the bed.

"Why?"

"Because you could yell at her with your 'no' in the middle of the fun."

"Are you mad?" he asked, looking at her wearing jeans.

"Not as much as your boss will be when he understands that you're late."

"I'm not…" he looked at the clock. "Fuck! I'm late."

Rogers put his jeans on, while he tried to find his shirt Roni was thinking about him and her, together. They wanted to tell everyone they were a couple, but the timing wasn't good, or they just didn't want to rush it. She took his shirt from the floor and stood in front of him, wearing only jeans and a red bra.

"Here you go, detective."

"I love…" he started, "that you know where everything is" he kissed her lips.

"Do we have plans for tonight?"

"Yes! I'll try to get here early!" he shouted, closing the door behind him.

Roni was standing behind the bar like she always did at that time of the day, she was watching some clients trying to choose the best name for a friends baby. The others were just drinking a beer in silence. There was something she couldn't stop thinking about, the red spot on her floor, her own blood. A week had passed since she had been laying on the ground, bleeding and trying to survive. Roni was had tried to clean it, but nothing worked. Roni's sight lifted when she heard the doorbell, she smiled to herself remembering Rogers' face when she convinced him to answer the call from his boss.

"Hi, Roni! What's up?" Jack, one of Rogers' friend, asked, sitting on the bar chair.

"Nothing much. What can I get ya?"

"A beer would be fine." he smiled.

The detective looked around, trying to scan the room, he was used to it that much that he didn't even know he was doing it. Jack turned to Roni, he had a little crush on her since the day she brought him the first beer, but he had just divorced then and didn't want to make it complicated. He took a sip of his cold beer, trying to think about something to talk about with Roni.

"I heard that…" he started, "that you made a statement. About what happened."

"Yes. I hope that you will find that guy." she smiled, cleaning the bar.

"Roni… I was… wondering if…" he started. "if you want to go with me… for coffee?"

Roni's eyes became bigger, she hadn't noticed any signs that Jack liked her, she liked him, but only as a friend. He was funny, handsome and she could be with that kind of guy, but since Rogers and her were a thing, Roni didn't know how to react.

"I would love that, but… I have someone. I mean I'm seeing someone and I don't want to give you false hopes." she said quickly.

"Oh, I see. It's okay." he said, looking at his beer, "we're okay, right? Still friends?"

"Yes of course," she answered.

Rogers was still by his desk even if his shift ended about a hour ago. He was pissed that his plans with Roni got canceled because of work, but papers on his desk made a dangerous tower and he was afraid that someday that tower would break.

"You shouldn't be on a date?" Weaver asked, entering the room.

"Date? Me?"

"If you think I didn't see you have a girlfriend… you must think I'm not a very good detective."

"I don't… I have… I don't think you are..." he tried to answer.

Both of the detectives looked in each other eyes, they both knew what happened when they had secrets, but both of them were too secretive to tell the other. They had been sitting there for some time when Weaver broke the silence.

"Did you hear about Jack?"

" What's with him?" he asked, without even looking at his partner.

"He asked a girl out and she said no."

"Do you really pay attention to that kind of things? I thought you weren't interested in other's love life."

"I'm not. It's just a conversation…"

"Okay." Rogers went back to his work.

"Don't you want to know who the girl was?"

"Well, it seems I don't have a choice. You wouldn't stop talking and I want to do my job quickly"

"Roni." Weaver said, "he asked Roni to go out with him."

Roger's eyes opened wildly, he didn't know if that was true, but the words made him happy. She was his girl, he thought that statement or telling everyone wouldn't be necessary. He knew she was his and she knew he was hers, but in that moment Rogers wanted to scream to the whole world that Roni and him were a couple. He stood up trying to look normal, he left all the paperwork and when he was just about to go, he heard the voice of his partner.

"I'll make that work for you! Don't let the poor cat wait for you." he smiled.

Rogers entered the house with the loud noise of shutting the door. He looked around, trying to find Roni, he looked at the balcony door that was a bit opened. He took a few steps towards the place and after a moment he saw her. She was laying on one of the chairs, her eyes were closed, but he knew perfectly the color of them shining in the sun. At once he put his lips on hers, she shrugged, but after a moment her eyes met his and she gave him the kiss.

"You said that you'd be late tonight," Roni said, confused.

"Weaver said that I couldn't leave my cat alone for so long." he smiled, looking at the floor.

"Everyone knows you have a girlfriend now… does that bother you?"

"No. I ran here with a thought… that I want to tell everyone that you and I are together, but when I got here… seeing you here… in my house, wearing my shirt… now it's not that important to me. I know you are mine, Roni. I want you to know I'm fully yours. Even if I don't want my mates to know about us, because it's just… awkward for me. I'm not that kind of guy who tells everything about himself. I'm secretive. That's all."

Roni looked at him, his eyes were so blue she couldn't focus, she put his hands on hers, trying to tell him what she felt. She lifted one of her hands up and touched his cheek, she caressed it slowly until his lips gently kissed her hand.

"I understand. We don't have to scream it out loud. The most important thing is that you and I know. We know what's between us. That's all I need."

Rogers stood up and sat behind her, he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulder just to make sure she wouldn't be cold. He kissed her neck, holding her in his arms and for that moment she was everything he needed.


	3. Promises part 1

Roni was awakened by the reflexes of the morning sun, she tried to feel Roger's warm, strong body behind her but she understood that the bed was empty, she pulled herself up to find his t-shirt, the warm fabric gave her the feeling of his scent on her naked skin and after that she jumped from the bed. Roni found him by the laptop, his fingers were running fast through the keyboard, but when she approached him, Rogers closed the computer and pulled it away on the table.

"Did I interrupt you?" she asked.

"No. I just finished." he said, pulling her on his lap.

Rogers felt the warmth of her body, after a moment he kissed her neck while his fingers played softly on the naked skin of her tights, where at the same time his lips were tracing a path to her lips. Roni totally forgot about her doubts, about how fast he closed the laptop when she entered the room, the truth was that she forgot about everything while his lips and hands touched her. Rogers slowly pulled his hands higher, he heard a soft moan escaping from her mouth when his tongue met hers, he caressed her naked back and after a moment his hand was under the t-shirt, he squeezed one of her breasts while their tongues were still dancing. He was just about to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom when his phone rang. A sound of disappointment filled the room when he gently removed her from his lap.

"Rogers." he answered the phone, "yes. I'll be there. 20 minutes."

"You have work to do." she said.

"Yes, but I promise we'll get back to this tonight." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Tonight?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I will try to be here earlier today." he said, leaving the room.

Roni was standing in the living room, looking at the closed laptop laying on the table. She was mad and sad at the same time, even though she didn't want a big birthday party, she was counting in at least a 'happy birthday' from the man she cared the most about. The brunette sat in front of the laptop, touching it and trying to decide what to do next. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do, she pulled it on the same place she took it and stood there for a while.

After a second Roni went to the bedroom, wore her favorite jeans, a red tank top and a pair of black shoes, put a bit of makeup like she always did and left Roger's apartment. No matter how much he hurt her, forgetting about her birthday, she had to go and work like nothing had happened.

Roni had a feeling that that day couldn't go any worse, first Rogers forgot about her birthday, later the wrong order came to her bar and now she owned 50 bottles of cider instead of vodka and then a lot of drunk guys told her how much they loved her and that she was the one. She was exhausted and all she could think about was her bed and sleep. When the bar was finally empty and she was about to close Roger's friend came in. She knew that he liked her, but she told him at the beginning that she was not interested in any relationship with him. She was almost sure that he knows about her and Rogers, but didn't tell anybody about it, which made him a bit like a friend to her too, Jack was a nice guy even though he sometimes crossed the line with some bad jokes, she liked him and his company, but today she didn't want to talk.

"Hi Roni!" he shouted, entering the bar.

"Sorry Jack, I'm closing for today."

"It's okay. I just wanted to give you this." he lifted his hand up, holding a small bouquet of field flowers.

"Oh, they are beautiful." Roni said, taking them "but.."

"Don't worry. It's just a gift for your birthday. Friends can give you birthday gifts, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." she said, sniffing the flowers.

"Well, I'm going now. Hope you will have a nice birthday evening." he smiled, leaving her bar.

Rogers entered the room with a bunch of files in his hands, a scent of lasagne made him hungry immediately. He looked around to find a good place for the files when he noticed some flowers placed in a glass vase standing on the table. They were field flowers, but the scent was really sweet, like they were roses. He lifted them up, but there was no card on it.

"I see you like my flowers," Roni said, entering the room.

"You bought them? They are very nice."

"I got them," she said.

"I didn't know your clients paid you with flowers now." he smiled.

"I didn't get them from bar clients." she said, "the lasagne are in the microwave."

"So who gave them to you?"

"Jack." she said, looking at Rogers.

"I thought you told him… what game are you playing Roni?"

"What?" she yelled.

"You are with me and you got flowers from another man who admitted that he has feelings for you?"

"Well if my guy couldn't remember about my birthday that's not my fault!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Birthday? Your birthday is tomorrow! I know because I ordered a room and your favorite band!" he said surprised.

"You ordered…" she said, with a little smile.

"Yes! Look! That's why I hid laptop from you."

Rogers opened his laptop quickly, he showed her the place he chose and the decorations, even her favorite band was booked for the party. Roni's eyes filled with tears when he showed her everything he prepared. After a moment he looked at the calendar, realizing that he had mistaken the dates.

"I'm so sorry. I thought tomorrow was the 15th."

"It's okay. I thought you forgot… that's why… I… made some drama," she said, blushing.

"Will you forgive me, that I'm so stupid? We will celebrate tomorrow and today… I can do something nice for you" he lifted his eyebrows with a smile.

Roni pulled him closer to her body, looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip, that was the one thing that drove him crazy, she kissed his lips, slowly entering her tongue into his mouth, she was starting to unzip his jeans when she felt his hands on her butt. Rogers lifted her up, still kissing her, and after a moment his lips moved to her neck, she hold him tight with her legs wrapped around his waist, Roni caressed his neck, trying to taste more of him, but when they reached the bedroom she was too overwhelmed by him. Rogers slowly took off her shirt exposing her naked breasts, he smiled when one of his hands pinched her nipples, while the other was unzipping her jeans. His fingers were so skillful that after a moment Roni was laid wearing only her dark blue panties. Rogers smiled seeing her lying beneath him, he took off his jacket and shirt, staying only in his jeans. He wanted to please her just to hear how she screamed his name.

Rogers squeezed one of her breasts again, sucking the other one with his cold lips, he heard her moan and after a moment one of his hand reached her dark blue panties, she was already wet and that drove him crazy, even more than biting her lower lip. He pulled her panties off and after a second he saw the whole of her. She was beautiful, wet and ready when he moved his lips from her breast right to her belly, he traces a wet path to her abdomen and later to her core. When his lips reached it, a loud gasp escaped from Roni's mouth. Rogers lifted his sight and smiled seeing what his touch do to her, he opened her legs wider, so he could see all of her and after a moment his lips were sucking on her folds. His fingers entered her, making her body shiver, Roni opened her eyes wilder trying to focus on what was happening around her, but she couldn't pay attention to anything else than Rogers between her thighs. He sucked and licked her until the spasm left her body, she was trembling while he put kisses on her abdomen and belly. Rogers lifted himself up, looking at her, after a moment he kissed her neck and pulled her closer to his body, she hides her head between his neck and arm. Rogers was caressing her back when her eyes opened, she looked at him with her big chocolate eyes and after a moment she broke the silence that was filling the room.

"You should forget about my birthday more often." she smiled, "that was the perfect birthday gift."

"That?" he said, "that was nothing babe, wait till tomorrow's party. And that wasn't a gift." he said, kissing her forehead.

"It wasn't?" she asked surprised.

"Nope," he said, hugging her tighter.

Rogers waited till her eyes closed and cursed silently under his breath, he didn't have any idea about what he could buy for her. In the rush of party planning he totally forgot about her birthday present and to be honest he wasn't very good at buying gifts. He had never bought anything for any woman and this time he really wanted it to be special just like Roni was special for him. Rogers kissed her hair and after a moment he also went to sleep, still not knowing what to buy for the most important woman in his life.


	4. Promises part 2

Roni lifted her head trying to see if he was still by her side. He acted differently, but she thought that was because of the party he had prepared for her. She got up from the bed, stretching her body and after a moment she was already in the kitchen preparing coffee for them.

The soft noise of the shower made her sure that Rogers was still in the apartment, but something in his behavior was different from the last night. She thought that maybe it was because of the work he brought home, and she looked at the bunch of files he left on the sofa, she hadn't noticed them yesterday.

"Hey babe!" he said, dressed only in a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Hey!" she smiled, looking at him, "I thought you had the day off today?"

"Yes, but I have to do something at work. It won't take long. Promise." he stood behind her, kissing her neck.

"Okay then. I'm going for a little shopping and I decided that the bar will be closed today."

"What are you going to buy?" he asked, drinking dark coffee she made.

"A dress." she answered, blushing, "I have only one and you've already seen me in it so I have to buy a new one."

"That's a very good idea," he said, kissing her once again.

Rogers pulled her closer to him, kissing and sucking on her neck, he heard a soft moan escaping from her mouth. He lifted her up and put her on the counter, he was just about to take off her shirt when he felt her hands on his hips. After a second the towel fell, exposing his hard member. Rogers' eyebrows went up when he felt her hand on his penis. He took a deep breath, still looking into Roni's chocolate eyes. He could swear it was fun for her to see him like that. She smiled and after that, her lips went straight to his neck and later to his nipples, she sucked on them a while, without releasing his member. Her hands went up and down with every move she made, she kissed his chest and made a path to the vein between his arm and neck, she sucked on it lightly which made Rogers moan louder and louder.

"Roni…" he gasped.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"I…" he whispered, kissing her hard. "work."

"Well, you're right." she stopped, "you have work and I have shopping to do." she smiled, releasing his member.

"Roni.," he answered disappointed.

"Don't worry detective. It's not over for good. I have special plans for tonight." she winked, leaving him naked in their kitchen.

Roni had been walking from store to store for some time, but couldn't find the perfect dress, each of those was too black, not like she had something against it, but she thought that black wasn't the best color for the birthday party, there were dresses too pink for her too. After an hour of shopping, she changed her mind, instead of amazing dresses she went to buy amazing lingerie. Roni was never interested in that kind of shopping, but since she and Rogers were together she wanted to add some spice to their relationship. She entered the shop and after a moment she found a black, satin bra with a bit of lace on top and matching panties. Roni paid for her new lingerie and went straight to next shop… if she didn't find a dress, she definitely wouldn't be so disappointed, and neither would Rogers.

Rogers still didn't know what present to buy for Roni, the excuse of him working gave him some time to think, but he didn't have any idea and what was worst, he could meet Roni in any store here. At once he looked to his right, the small store with jewelry named "Sparkle Queen" was filled with diamonds, emeralds and a lot of other things Rogers couldn't buy because of the prize. He entered the store thinking that he didn't have to buy anything… just look.

"Good morning sir. How can I help you?" an old man with brown eyes asked.

"I'm looking for something for… my… girlfriend," Rogers answered.

"Girlfriend? Hmm, what's the occasion?"

"It was her birthday. Yesterday."

"You're in trouble then. From my own experience, I know how mad they are when we forget about birthdays."

"It wasn't that bad, but I want to buy her something… special."

"I think I have something for you then."

"Wait! I don't… I don't have much money."

"It's okay. Police officers have the special discount," he said, looking at his badge.

Rogers was looking at the precious jewelry hidden behind the glass when the bell above the door rang. He turned around, thinking it was another customer when he saw a man standing in front of him with a gun pointed to his chest. Rogers' hand went straight to his gun, pinned on the belt, he looked at the door where the old man had disappeared only second before with the corner of his eye and then he felt the pain on right side of his face. The man hit him with the back of his gun. Rogers kneeled, stricken by the force of the hit.

"Don't play the hero here. I'll take what's mine and leave."

Suddenly the old man with white hair and brown eyes came back. His sight went from the guy with the gun to Rogers who now stood straight in front of the man. The old man dropped the thing he was carrying on the floor, slowly pulling the silent alarm button under the counter. He looked at the man and said nothing, waiting for the police. He was hoping that both of them would be alive until then.

Roni was walking home when she saw a bunch of police cars parked in front of the jewelry store. She thought about her boyfriend drowning in paperwork when suddenly she saw his car parked there too. Roni's hands started sweating, her eyes became bigger and for a second she thought that she would pass out there. Rogers wasn't at work. He was there, trying to find a gift for her birthday. Roni ran to the place where all the policemen were. She spotted Jack and for the one second, their eyes met. She knew what was in his eyes, he was scared and she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Roni, you shouldn't be here," he said, looking at her.

"He is there right?"

"Roni.."

"TELL ME!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes. We don't know why. He had the day off…"

"Because of me!" Roni said, crying, "he's in there because of me. He wanted to buy me a gift. I knew he forgot about it and I didn't say anything… I should have said I didn't need a gift… I need him."

"Roni… It's not your fault." he said, "go home and…"

"Go home? No! I'll stay here until you bring him back!"

"Please.."

"I want him back!" she said, trying to run to the shop.

Jack grabbed her by the waist, trying to hold her tight, her eyes were filled with tears, she wanted to free herself from the tight embrace, but Jack didn't let her go. After a moment she stopped fighting and started to sob into his arms. All the policemen were looking at her, she didn't think about it at all, they all could see that she and Rogers were together, that he forgot about her birthday and that they had sex, it didn't matter they could see all of that if they brought him back to her. Alive.

Rogers' sight moved from the older man to the robber, he had his gun in the belt, but using it was too risky, he didn't want to start the firing especially because the old man was with them, the guy with the gun was looking around, trying to find something valuable, when his shout filled the small space of the shop.

"Where's the gold?"

"We don't have any. We don't make the jewelry here." the old man said.

"Better tell the truth or he will pay for your lies." he said, hitting Rogers ribs.

"Please! Stop! I'm telling the truth. We don't have any gold here."

The robber looked at the old man again, he was screwed, the police was filling the place in front of the shop. The guy looked out of the window, the police cars were all over the parking lot and there wasn't any chance to run away from there. At once he heard a familiar noise of loading gun, he turned around quickly and lifted his gun too. After a second the room was filled with the loud noise of shots, but after that quick moment the room became silent. Both of the men looked at each other, trying to analyze which of them hit the target. Moments later one of them hit the floor, without any sign of life in a soon cold body.

Roni was leaning on the police car with a glass of water in her hands, they were shaking and she had trouble holding it, when she looked once again at the small shop in front of her. It had a red sign that read _"Sparkle Queen"_ ,it was more a name for a go-go club, not for jewelry store. She was leaning on the car, trying to figure out what would happen next, but after her brain started to give her only bad scenarios, Roni stood up and went to Jack, trying to hide her shaking hands.

"Do you know anything?" she asked.

"Not yet… we are trying…" he started.

At once all eyes turned towards the store, a loud noise of firing gun filled their ears. Roni looked at Jack and later at the store, the glass she was holding smashed on the ground leaving a wet stain on the pavement. Roni's legs started to shake, she couldn't breathe and her eyes filled with tears she tried to hold. She looked at the place once again when suddenly a man came out from the store, she couldn't move for a moment thinking if it wasbe Rogers or she would have to go there and look at his cold body lying somewhere in the shop. For a second she closed her eyes, she wasn't ready for what she had to see, she wanted to get back to the start, she wanted to tell him how much she cared about him and how much he changed her life for the better. Roni felt the presence of someone in front of her even if her eyes were shut. She didn't want to open it in case if it was just a policeman who had to tell her what happened, but when she heard his soft voice, the tame broke, she opened her eyes quickly and finally saw him. He had a bruise on his face and some blood stuck to his cheek, he was holding his hand on his ribs, trying to look like nothing had happened.

"I'm not very good at buying presents," he said, smiling at her.

"I.." she started, trying not to cry.

"Shh, I know," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

She put her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, it was the best music she had ever heard. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on his shirt, he lifted her head with his hand and looked straight into her eyes, even if they were in a place full of his colleagues and people he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed like never before, trying to remember every bit of it, even if they knew it was not the last kiss they would share.

"Now. You have to go and get those ribs checked up." Roni said.

"Yes, I think so too," he answered, letting her lead him to the ambulance.

Rogers was laying on his back with a bandage on his broken ribs. A week had passed since the shooting and he felt a lot better now. After an ambulance had taken him to the hospital and they had done all the tests a lot of colleagues had come to visit him, they brought some presents and joked around about how he shouldn't take days off. Roni was always by his side, always around to help him stand up or to bring him sandwiches. Since everybody now knew about them, they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore and it was a nice change after all that sneaking up. Roni brought him home after two days because all of the nurses had had enough of him and his winnings about how he could walk and sit by himself without any help.

"Do you want something?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"You!" he answered.

"I'm making dinner." she smiled, leaning on the door.

"Come here," he said.

Roni walked into the room and sat on his right site, she avoids other one because she didn't want to cause pain. Roni leaned on her hands and gave him a small kiss. She tried to help him as she could, every time she looked at his broken ribs the nightmare came back and it was hard for her to stop the tears.

"Maybe we can order a pizza today so you can spend the whole day with me… here… in my kingdom called bed."

"I wish, my king, but I want you to eat something healthy, that makes you feel better."

"I'll feel better with you." he said, touching her nose with his.

Roni was just about to give up and take his offer when the doorbell rang loudly. She smiled at him and after a moment she jumped from the bed, leaving him with a sad face.

Rogers heard a bit, but couldn't recognize the second voice. At once the person entered the room, it was the old man, the owner of the jewelry store, he was standing at the door, not sure if he should come in.

"Please come in. I'll leave you two alone, maybe you can stay for dinner?" Roni asked.

"No thank you. I'll only stay for a moment." he smiled.

"How can I help you?" Rogers asked when Roni closed the door.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "it could have ended a lot worse if you wouldn't be there."

"It's my job…"

"No, no! You acted like a real hero and I wanted to give you this." he took a little box out of his pocket, "you were looking for a gift and I decided to give you this small thing. Before it all started I thought it would be the best gift for your girlfriend."

The man carefully opened the box, Rogers lifted himself up trying to look inside, he saw a beautiful ring, it was simple, but when he looked at it, he felt like it was a bit magical. White gold braided with silver and on top red ruby. Rogers eyes became bigger when the man showed it to him, it took a while before he finally spoke.

"I can't take it…"

"Please! It's the only thing I have that is worth something and I would be honored if you took it." the old man smiled.

"I will, but I still think its too much."

"It's not. Your girlfriend loves you so much. I saw it when we came out." the man said, leaving the box on the bed.

Rogers entered the room with a little box in his hand before he said anything he looked at Roni. She was so beautiful, even with a flower on her cheek, wearing sweatpants, he took a step closer when he felt a huge pain in his ribs after a second she was by his side, helping him sit on the couch.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted. "I told you, when you want to stand up you have to shout so I can help you."

"I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"I don't need anything. I got my gift. You survived and that's all that matters."

"Sit here and listen." he said seriously.

Rogers opened the box so she could see what's inside, her eyes became bigger just like his only moments ago. He looked at her reaction and after a second he touched her cheek, his warm touch focused her on his eyes. She looked at him, they both knew it was too early to get married or engaged, but that ring was something more for them. A promise. A promise that they both want to keep.

"It's too soon for this to be an engagement ring, but I want to let you know that you are the most important person in the whole word for me, Roni. You made me feel happy when I thought there was no happiness for me. I want you to wear this ring as a promise… that I'm yours, only yours. I…" he looked deep into her chocolate eyes, "I love you, Roni."

"I love you too." she said, putting the ring on the right hand, "I wanted to say it so many times... I love you." she repeated, kissing his lips.

They sat in front of each other for some time, their foreheads touching while they tried to understand how deep their love was and how much that promise meant to them.


End file.
